Hunt or Be Hunted
by writersblock63
Summary: After the death of their mother, Zuko and Azula are being trained by their father to hunt and kill evil spirits and monsters, and also to seach of the killer of their mother. Based on the show Supernatural. Parings: Zutara, Azukka, Jetzula, etc. A.U maybe some OOC
1. The Beginning

Hello fellow readers!

This story has been on my mind for awhile and I'm finally uploading it.

I decided to put Zuko and Katara as the main characters since they will be the main pairing in the future.

This fic is based on the show Supernatural with its own twist.

Hope you guys like it! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

The night had been a quiet one in the Fire Nation palace, except for the quiet chatters of the palace guards on patrol.

Fire Lady Ursa tightened her silk robe around her body as she exited her bedroom, it had been past midnight and her husband  
had not come to bed yet. She figured he would still be doing paperwork. Silently walking down the corridor the Fire Lady made her  
way to her husbands office.  
Timidly she knocked on his office door, not knowing wheather he was in a good mood or not, waiting for a reply.  
A gruff 'come in' was all she heard. She opened the large golden door to reveal her husband sitting at his desk, eyes focused on  
whatever document he was working on, and a bottle of Fire Whiskey.  
"Darling, it's very late, you should come to bed" Ursa said walking over to the back of his chair and rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"I'm almost done Ursa" Ozai said putting down his document down and covered her hands with his and sighed contently.

"How are the children?" he asked quietly, reading through the document and quickly signing his name at the bottom.

"Sound asleep, Azula had another nightmare, do you think..." She trailed off biting her lip.

Ozai sighed "I'm not sure my love, there has been more attacks the past few weeks, I'm thinking of going on a hunt alone to see what's  
going on"

There had been nurmerous rumors of a stranger creature going around and attacking homes and poisoning children giving them vivid nightmares  
and extrodinary powers and killing off their birth mothers, but nothing seemed odd with Azula.

The Fire Lady removed her hands from his shoudler "You will not be going alone Ozai, we are a team remember? If you go on a hunt,  
I will too" she said angrily.

"We have children now Ursa, we cannot leave them or this kingdom alone." He said standing from his stand and standing close to her. Their  
chests were barely brushing. She crossed her arms in annoyance, Ozai mentally groaned, when she did that he knew he would lose this argument.

"We are a team. I will not let you go out there alone, were you go I go. I'm not helpless you know, remember I was a better hunter than you were  
when we were younger." she said with a smirk and pushing her finger into his chest teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply when a scream of pain echoed from the corridor.  
Both Royals looked at each other in panic before springing into action.

Ozai went under his desk and pulled out his dao swords and a small dagger before turning to Ursa who had a look of determination on her face.  
"Get me to our room, I need my arrows." she said.  
With a nod from her husand, he ran infront of her and opened the door and quickly scanned the area before giving her the okay to come out.

To the Quieen's horrorthe two guards that were outside, well it was pretty hard to tell, had been slaughtered. Avoiding the bodies she quickly ran  
towards the royal bedroom. A hiss echoed through the halls that caused her to stop in her tracks and gaze around, Ozai paused behind her watching as her  
eyes furrowed in confuseion . "Spirit ?" she asked turning to him.  
He shrugged "I have no idea."  
They started towards the bedroom once again and busted open the door. Ursa quickly ran in and headed for under her bed where  
her bow and arrows were hidden.  
A high pitch scream caught her attention as she stood from underneath the bed.  
"Azula!" she cried out, eyes widening in horror.

Bolting towards the young Prince and Princess' room , Ursa's heart began to beat rapidlly. "Azula" she heard her sound yell.  
She loaded her weapon and pulled back prepared to shoot. Ozai opened the door and glanced around.

"Dad help!" he heard his son say.  
Running into the room with his wife trailing behind, he froze in place. Ursa's eyes widened "You" she whispered in fear.

"You said if we let you live, we would never see your face again." she said readying her weapon again.

The shadow figure stepped away the young prince who was bravely standing in front of his sister as if somehow he could  
protect her against the strange being.

"Well, well, well Ursa, its nice to see you again." the being said with a smile.

"We had an agreement!" she cried out.

The shadow chuckled "Things change dear huntress, I'm afraid I need these children for my plan."

Ursa glowered as Ozai growled out "Over my dead body." he said lighting his blade up with his firebending.

With a flick of his wrist the creature thew Ozai against the wall, limiting his ability to move. "Ozai" Ursa cried out, shooting the arrow at the being.

Before the arrow could pierce his chest, the being held his hand out to freeze the arrow in mid air "Stupid Queen." he murmured before flicking his hand  
causing the arrow to turn around and was shot into her stomach.

Her eyes widened as she looked down in to the arrow sticking out of her stomach, Ozai thrashed against the wall screaming in anguish, the young prince held his weeping  
sister in his arms. She pulled out the arrow and threw it on the ground before falling onto her back, gasping for breath.

The being chuckled and turned to the Fire Lord and lit a fire ball in his hand prepared to throw it into his chest before a bright light came from the doorway.  
Ozai looked over and saw his older brother lighting a strange candle using his firebending.

A howl of pain echoed from the creatures body as it's skin began to sizzle and burn. Ozai was freed from the wall but as he was about to strike the creature disappeared.  
With a deep breath Ozai turned to his wife, who laid on the ground, struggling for breath.

"Love, please get up, we have to go. You said we were a team, please Ursa." He begged as he hugged her body to him.

Ursa looked up at him with a small smile on her face "I love you Ozai." She said looking into his eyes. "Kiss me." she whispered.  
Ozai brought his queen closer to his face and kissed her with all his might, hoping the kiss would miracuously heal her. She weakly kissed back before he pulled away.  
Putting a hand to his face she took her final breath and closed her back. With tears flowing down his face, the Fire Lord held his wife to his body, not wanting to let go.

Ozai felt a light weight on his shoulder and looked up to see his brother standing over him with grim frown. "I'm so sorry brother." he said then turned to the two crying  
Prince and Princess'.

"Dad is mom going to be okay?" Zuko asked. The young prince approached his father cautiously.

The Fire Lord ignored his son and stood up from next to his dead wife, cleanching his jaw, and balling is hands into fists.  
"Pack your things children. Now!" he ordered.

The children quickly began to pack their clothing and valuables, they dared not to question their father.

Ozai grabbed his swords, dagger, and wife's bow and arrows. "Hurry." he said helping his children pack small packs and putting them over their shoulders.

"Ozai where are you going?" His brother asked.

"I need you to take over the Fire Nation for me." Ozai said quickly.

"What?" his brother sputtered.

"We're leaving, the children and I, we are going to look for the monster that killed my wife. I cannot guarantee that I will return, you are the only one I trust  
who can keep this kingdom running." he stated.

Iroh rubbed his forehead "I can't Ozai, with Lu Ten out in battle how can I be sure that I will have an heir? Theres also a documet to be sighed" he stated.

Ozai put a hand on his brother's shoulder, a gesture both are not used to "Please brother, I need to do this. I can sign the document, a copy is in my office."

With a sigh Iroh nodded his head "Okay, be careful and take the book."

"Thank you Iroh" he said before turning to the children and pulling out his dagger.  
The children cringed in fear. He gently grabbed Zuko's ponytail, removed the crown labeling his title, and cut it off leaving Zuko's hair shaggy and down to his chin,  
he then turned to his daughter did the same, her hair falling past her shoulders.

"This will help us be unrecgonizable." he said stated.

Zuko turned to his sister who was wiping tears from her eyes, frowning in concern he grabbed her hand and held on tightly.

"Do not leave this room. I'll be right back." Ozai ordered. "Come Iroh, we have papers to sign."

The children sat quietly in the room, staring at their dead mother, still clutching onto each other's hand.  
"You'll never leave me right Zuko?" Azula asked tears still flowing from her eyes.

Zuko turned to his sister "Never Zula, never." he promised.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked.

He clenched his jaw "I'm not sure, but I know Dad will never let anything happen to us, and I won't let anything happen to you, ever Azula."

Soon their father came in and grabbed both their hands. "Time to go."

They exited through one of the secret tunnels of the palace which led to the stables.  
Ozai headed into the stables and brought out three Ostrich- Horses. "Get on" he said.

Quickly the children mounted the animals as Ozai did the same. They sped out of the Capital, once they were a safe distance away Zuko turned to his father "What are we doing  
now father?"

His horse was just a few step ahead of them and he hadn't said a word since they left the Capital.

"We are going to start your training." He stated.

"Training for what?" Zuko asked.

Ozai looked over his shoulder at his wided-eyed son "You're going to be a hunter."

* * *

Thus the beginning of Hunt or Be Hunted

Review, Like, Follow whatever you want! :D

Next Chapter: 6 years later the young Prince and Princess are now older and have continued hunting the strange spirits and monsters. Ozai had retired from hunting and has left the children to look for their mother's killer. They hunt a Cyclopes who can shoot fire with his mind.

Until next time my dear readers!


	2. The Cyclopes

Helloooo

This Chapter is realllyyy long so I hope you like it!

Without Further ado Hunt or Be Hunter Chapter 2: THE CYCLOPES

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Six Years, it had been six years since they left the luxury of the Fire Nation Palace, and began Hunters.

Not that Zuko complained, he enjoyed killing the monsters, it kept him busy and kept him from thinking of his mother.

He was now eighteen and an expert hunter, master firebender, and a swordsman. His father trained him and his sister, who was now sixteen, very well. They were also the youngest hunters around, according to them, they haven't met any other hunters recently. They try to avoid other hunters, they don't work well training was the most difficult part of it all, though Father was a great firebending teacher, he wasn't the best at teaching them to be hunters.

Normally he would leave on his own mission while he and Azula got their own and would have to go their separate ways, that's how they learned. Experience. Hands on tasks.

The only thing he would leave them is the Book that their Uncle Iroh had given them before they left the palace. It contained information about every monster and spirit ever discovered. It really helped them out from time to time. Usually it was Zuko who used the book, Azula preferred to learn on her own, which of course led her to get captured or nearly killed. Zuko was always there, though, he promised her he would never leave and intended to keep that promise.

Azula is no longer the fragile little girl she was six years ago, she grew to be 5'8, toned and smart, not to mention her bluntness. Being a huntress caused her to grow up fast, as it did with Zuko. All they had left was each other and their memories.

They had finally found a decent area to set up camp, they were currently in the Fire Nation, it was just the two of them in the Fire Hunters now, that's what everyone called them. The name seemed to fit, at least that's what their father thought.

"I'm going to get us some meat." Azula said standing up, throwing her bow over her shoulder.  
Shortly after they left the Palace, their father paid a retired hunter to train Azula in archery, which she quickly mastered, no surprise there. A few months later their father gave her Ursa's bow. It was his sister's most prized possession; no one, not even Zuko, was allowed to touch it.

Zuko stood up at well "I'll check the perimeter, just in case." he said grabbing his dao swords.  
He was also taught in the art of Dao Swords, he wanted to be just like his father which meant he learned how to use the weapon he was famous for using. To Ozai's surprise Zuko was pretty good, and passed on his swords to his son as well.

The former Prince couldn't say that they had the greatest relationship with his father, well Azula got along with him, but it seemed like he and Zuko butted heads all the time. It annoyed Azula to no end until she would have enough and threaten to roast both males, then they would go to sleep opposite of each other and no speak for a few days.

That is until Ozai announced he was retiring, he had grown to old to continue to be traveling as much as they could, so they left him in the Fire Nation where their father traveled back to the Fire Nation Capital alone where he lived with his older brother in the palace.

Zuko could admit he was a bit jealous that their father was now living the high life, but would rather be hunting than stuck indoors for so long.

Once the perimeter was checked for all signs of monsters or spirits, Zuko started a camp fire and layed out his and Azula's sleeping bags next to each other. They had grown to sleeping side by side, Azula used to have nightmares of the spirit that killed their mother and Zuko was always there to comfort her.

The bushes began to rustle and Zuko stood with his swords out prepared to attack. Azula walked into view holding a quail-dove with an arrow sticking in its chest and going out its back. "Relax hothead, its just me." she said rolling her eyes.

Zuko did as his sister told and put his swords away "Nice shot." he complimented.

She shrugged, throwing her stuff on the ground and began to prepare their dinner.  
This was how their off days usually went, He would check the perimeter, gather wood for a fire, and cooked dinner while she hunted for meat (She preferred to be alone, it was her thinking time), collected other necessities and gathered water. It was their routine, there were a few things they did together, like do laundry and prepare for the next day.

"What's our next mission?" Azula asked as she began to skin the bird.

Zuko began to prepare the vegetables and rice before throwing them into the a pot of boiling water "I heard a merchant talking in the last town we were in about a Cyclopes near the town of Kasai."

"A Cyclopes?" she paused her work before looking up at her brother.

He nodded his head "Father and I hunted one a while back, while you were hunting that siren, anyways they aren't that hard to kill just the fact they prefer to eat young women." he said.

"Sounds like an easy job." she said.

"With our luck I hightly doubt that Zula." he said rolling his eyes.

His sister pursed her lips and chopped away at the bird.

The next day once they were packed they were headed to the town of Kasai, it was near the Capital so they had to be careful, though he hightly doubted they would recgonize him and his sister. Azula's hair was longer now, past her waist while Zuko's stayed above his shoulders, their father made sure that they were unrecognizable whenever they entered a new town.

"Who do we question first?" he asked turning to his sister as they traveled on the dirt road, he was flipping through the Book, trying to find the way they could kill the Cyclopes.

"The families of the victims." she stated looking all around her. Azula had became very aware of her surroundings since she began a huntress, always on high alert and ready for anything.

Zuko closed the Book and putting it in his bag "Alright, we'll get there before noon, hopefully these people will be some help"

After a few mintues they reached the city, something felt off though. Azula glanced around and noticed all the windows were boarded up and the shops were closed. She turned to her bother who furrowed his brothers and stared around the town.

Feeling as though someone was watching her Azula turned around but saw nothing behind her. She turned back around and glanced around hoping to find something suspicious. A high pitch sound echoed in her ears before an explosion erupted infront of them. Turning around Azula saw one of the biggest monsters she has ever seen.  
"Zuko?!" she asked.

He smirked "Say hello to the cyclopes."

She glared at her brother "They shoot fire from their mind!?" she yelled.

The hunter's smirk fell "No...what is this?" he asked before the creature made an angry roar and aimed it's head towards the siblings.

"Run Zula!" he said before bolting in the other direction, the explosion blasting next to him.

If her life wasn't in peril the Princess would have rolled her eyes at her brother, it was one man for himself out here and Zula still hasn't gotten used to it. Quickly running for her life, she ran behind one of the buildings while the monster continued to roar in anger and frustration.

"Zula." a voice called.

She turned to see her brother inside a house with door wide open, he was gesturing for her to come to him "Come on, it's safe." he said.

Azula looked at her brother skeptically, he sighed "I promise, now come on!" he ordered.

Glancing around her to make sure the monster was out of sight, the huntress ran into her brother's arms where he helped her into the house.  
She looked around and saw a small family huddled in the corner of the house.

"Thank you again for letting us into your home." her brother said gratefully to the man of the house.

"You are the Fire Hunters?" he asked.

Zuko nodded his head and glanced back at his sister who was leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

"Funny, I thought you guys would be older." he said.

Her brother chuckled "Yeah, we get that a lot."

The man chuckled and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder "Well on behalf of the town and Me, the Mayor, we thank you for coming here."

Zuko nodded his head "It's no problem, kinda our job."

Azula pushed herself off the wall and crossed her arms "So what can you tell us about this cyclpose" she stated.

The man looked over at his weeping wife then back at the siblings "It started about a week ago, a girl went missing, at first we thought she had just went out for the day or something, girls around here head to the river to spend the way and what not. But then, more girls began to disappear, that's when the town became worried so we ordered all citizens to be indoors before the sun goes down." he gave a humorless chuckle "Some of the young girls around here didn't take it so well so they began to sneak out at night, one of those girls included my daughter. We haven't seen them since." he said looking at his hands.

Azula and Zuko both glanced at each other "Does the cyclopes have a cave or a hiding place where it goes during the day?" Zuko asked.

The man nodded his head "It has a cave, at the edge of the forest about ten minutes from here."

The siblings turned to each other "We'll leave before sunset and head to the cave and when the creature comes out we'll kill it."

Azula rolled her eyes "You forgot about the fact it shoots fire with it's mind."

"His forehead is the most sensitive spot then" Zuko said "that's an advantage to us."

The man nodded his head "I must warn you about the cliffs, they are pretty high up, keep far from them."

The hunters nodded their heads. "You are welcome to stay the night here if you wish." the man said.

"Thank you." Azula said.

"It's the least we can do." he said.

His wife stood on her feet and walked over to the two siblings "Please find our daughter, shes only thirteen. Please" she begged.

Azula's hard expression softened "We'll try our best."

The following morning Zuko and Azula prepared for the journey. The Mayor's wife approached them with two bags "A lunch for your trip, you're going to need a lot of energy."

Zuko thanked the woman and slung his pack on his backs and started towards the door "Come on Azula."

The two hunters made their way out of the city and into the forest. "So how is your plan going to work exactly?" Azula asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Live bait." he stated.

The huntress furrowed her eyebrows before glaring at her brother "You know, the whole live bait thing you've got going on isn't going to get us far in life."

"Hey, the monster hunts young girls, and you're a young girl, well hopefully you are." he said chuckling as he dodged the small fireball being thrown at his head.

"Of course I'm a girl!" she yelled.

"Anyways you'll pretend to be wandering around the forest, let the monster see you and chase you around, then I'll jump from behind the bushes and stab it." he said.

Azula rolled her eyes "That plan sound's full proof, but since you've hunted this thing before we'll go with your plan, next hunt we go with my plans."

It was beginning to get dark and Zuko shoved his sister out in the open, earning a growl from her mouth in the process. She walked around with her arms crossed and glanced back at her brother who was snickering in the bushes "You know this really isn't professional." she yelled out.

Her brother smirked "Shut up and pretend to be lost, and ACT GIRLY ABOUT IT!" he said.  
Zuko recieved a very inappropriate finger from his little sister as she began to walk in cirlces in the small forest opening. "Help, I'm lost in the woods because my dummy of a brother doesn't know how to make a decent plan!" she yelled.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Seriously Zula!"

"Hey, I'm the one who has to stand out here so..."

"Zula watch out!" Zuko cried out.

With a gasp the huntress jumped just in time before a ray of fire was shot at her. 'oof' she said as she landed on her side.

"Well that could have gone better." she said standing up, wiping the dirt from her tunic.

The ground began to quake as the cyclopes began to approach her. She readied her bow and aimed it towards the beast, her eyes widened as another ray of light shot towards her.  
"You've got to be kidding me." she growled out as she hid behind a tree.

"Zula?" Zuko whispered.

She turned to see her brother in the bushes in across from her "Yeah?" she asked breathing frantically.

"Can you aim for his forehead?" he asked.

Azula rolled her eyes "As you could see, I haven't been able to stay in one place for long, let alone have enough time to aim."

"Fine, I'll distract it, you aim for it's head." he stated before grabbing his swords from his back.

She took a deep breath before readying her weapon once more and quietly moved from behind the tree. She could see Zuko running around the best who was desperately trying to catch the hunter.

Closing one eye she waiting until the monster was completely still and released the arrow. The only sound she heard was the sickly sound of the arrow cutting through flesh and a roar of pain from the cyclopes.

She looked over and saw her brother slice at the Cyclopes a couple of times before it was on the ground and with one sweep, he cut off its head.

The Princess ran over to her brother who was now covered in the monsters blood. She wrinkled her nose "Make sure you shower after this."

Her brother rolled his eyes "I'll put that at the top of my list."

She glanced over at the now empty cave "Let's go see if we find the girls of that town."

Zuko nodded his heade and wiped his hands on his shirt before grabbing his sword again. They headed into the cave, lighting a small flames in their hands, and walking further and further into darkness. A small whimper caught their attention.

Azula ran foward "Come on slow poke!" she said.

The Prince sighed and follwed his sister towards the whimpering. "I found them" she said.

Zuko walked closer to his sister "How many?" he asked as he approached them.

"Three" she stated quietly

"We'll lets help them out of here and get them back home."

Grabbing each girl's hand the hunters led them out of the cave and back into the forest where they walked towards the town.

"Seina!" the Mayors wife cried out as she ran towards her daughter, tears in her eyes.

Azula watched the girl with envy as a mother hugged her daughter. She knew she would never get to feel the warmth of a mother's embrace, or the wisdom she would never gain.  
Zuko noticed his sister's expression and put a hand on her shoulder "Come on Zula, we should get going."

Before they could leave the Mayor came up to them "Wait!"

The siblings turned to the man "Here, something for your travels." he said putting a bag of golden coins in Zuko's hand.

"We don't ask for pay." Zuko said "Not that we aren't grateful" he added quickly.

"Please, I insist, it's the least we can do. You saved our daughter." the Mayor said putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Thank you Sir." Azula said.

The two royals quickly made their way out of town and back into the forest.

Instead of beginning their normal routines, they set out their sleeping bag and plopped on their backs with a tired sigh.  
Zuko held his fist out "Nice job out there sis." he said.

She pounded her fist against him "Not so bad yourself."

They grew quiet "Listen Zula, I'm sorry." Zuko started.

"For what?" she asked.

"I saw the way you were staring at the girl and the Mayor's wife, and I knew we barely remember mom, and"

"Zuko, it's okay. I've grown used to it. I know I'll never have a mother, I have my big brother, that's all I need. Just drop it." she said then rolled on her side facing away from the Prince.

Zuko sighed and rolled the opposite way "Goodnight Azula."

She shut her eyes and listened to small rhythm of her brother's breath. He promised to stay, he's the only person she needs.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

This chapter was better than I had expected it.

Next Chapter: Zuko and Azula travel to Kyoshi Island where they heard reports of bodies showing up on the shore of the Island in halves. They suspect it's the great creature of the sea, The Unagi. They also meet another hunter, Sokka, who is a resident in Kyoshi and is also looking to hunt the creature.


	3. Creature From Below

**_Hello Readers! _**

**_Thanks for the follows, reviews, and reads! _**

**_You guys rock! _**

**_Here's Chapter 3: Creature From Below_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender _**

* * *

The heat was beginning to become unbearable, like the time they got lost in the desert.

Zuko had insisted that they stayed in the Fire Nation for a few more days, but it turned out a few more days ended up being a few more weeks.

Azula did't know how long she stand being there, it wasn't in her nature to stay in one area for so long. The thought of being there longer made her skin crawl, and her palms sweaty.

She stood against a building, arms crossed and a scowl on her face, watching her brother as he walked around the market place grabbing supplies they needed. They had been there for awhile, and Azula was ready to leave. Why was her brother so slow at everything?

"Can we go now?" she asked as she approached him at a fruit stand.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm ready to leave." the princess said looking away, she was hoping her idiot of a brother would get that she wasn't talking about the marketplace.

He sighed "I guess we have been here for a while huh?" A small smile formed over his face as he set the apple down.

"Were do we go now?" she asked unable to help herself.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck "Not sure-" he was cut off as the apples began to topple from the pile and onto the ground.

"Shit" he muttered as he began to quickly pick up the ruined fruit.

"Watch it would, ya sir!" The owner of the stand said walking around to help Zuko. "I don't have much supplies as it is, Kyoshi Island is having some problems with their shipments."

That caught Azula's attention, it could be another mission for them, they haven't come across any monsters in awhile "Really? Why is that?" she asked.

The merchant began to pile the apples back up "Well I heard, that their ships were begging to disappear, then a few days later, bodies would be coming up in halve. It's bizarre, so they have been pausing their trading ships for awhile, it's really effecting everyone." he murmured with a shake of his head.

Zuko glanced over at his sister who nodded her head "Thanks for your help kids." the merchant said walking away to help another customer.

The two siblings walked out of the market place and into the woods towards their camp "So what do you think it is?" Azula asked as she laid on her sleeping mat while her brother was reading The Book intently.

Her brother rubbed the side of his face in frustration and threw the book to the ground "I wish I knew, it could be any kind of monster."

"Then we'll just have to go to Kyoshi and find out ourselves." she said rolling up from her mat.

Zuko sighed as they began to pack their belongings. He didn't understand why she wanted to leave so bad, this was their home, the place where they grew up and when they actually had a family.

Then again he knew why, too many painful memories. Images of them riding the ostrich horses away from the palace and into the forest, the first time he killed a monster, and the look of fear on Azula's face when their father left them in the forest to aid for themselves filled his head.

The two siblings had gone through so much in the past few years, he understood why his sister hated this place.

The next day they headed to the docks where had to find a boat, one where they could enter Kyoshi almost unnoticably.

"Found one." Azula said as she began to get in an empty boat just big enough for the two of them. Zuko looked around and saw that no one was around and they began to set sail.

It seemed so easy for them to steal things now, just a few days before they the Fire Nation they stole a turkey- duck from a small farm, it wasn't like Zuko didn't feel bad but they needed the meat and they didn't have money. Sure Azula could shoot an quail- dove but to be honest he was tired of eating that little bird.

Soon they were on their way to Kyoshi and the boat ride was pleasant to Azula as she laid her back against the railing, eyes closed and breathed in the salty air an let the soothing breeze of the wind wave her hair around.  
She looked over to see if her brother was enjoying himself as much as she was only to stifle a giggle as he leaned over the railing, heaving up last night's dinner.

"I though you didn't get sea sick?" she asked with a smirk.

He groaned "I don't but we haven't traveled by boat in a very long time. My stomach just isn't used to it."

Azula rolled her golden eyes "Drama Queen"

"I am not a drama queen" he growled out before purging once more.

"Yeah okay, and I'm the Avatar" she said sarcastically.

Zuko ignore his sister and tried to let the salty smell of the ocean calm him down. He really did love traveling by boat, his mother used to take him out all the time. Sometimes they went all the way to Ember Island where they would sit by the beach until it got late and his father would have a panic attack.

"How much longer until we get to Kyoshi?" he asked as he laid down on the wooden floor of the boat, closing his eyes.

"Maybe a day or two." she said looking out to the empty ocean that went for miles and miles.

Zuko groaned and brought his arm over his eyes "Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

Azula rolled her eyes "Yeah right."

She wanted to laugh, her brother thought he could order her around, sometime he could be so stupid. The huntress sat down next to the sail and leaned against the post keeping it up, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around it. This was her time to think, when her brother fell asleep. Sometimes he asked way to many questions that she never felt like answering.

Being on this boat reminded her of when her family was whole, before that damn monster came and ruined it all. She wanted to call her mother stupid for shooting at that spirit, but she couldn't bring herself to, she knew it was a huntress' instinct to protect the ones she loved.

Then again, as a hunter you weren't supposed to have a family in the first place. You'll just end up loosing them.

Azula glanced over at her sleeping brother, she knew if something would happen to him she would loose her mind. It was inevitable He was all she had left, after their father abandoned them, of course not on purpose but it still hurt.

She knew Zuko wouldn't leave though, he needed her as much as she needed him. She dreaded the day a girl would come in and snatch her brother from her, there was Mai of course but Azula made sure that never happened, Mai was never the person who could stay in a relationship for so long. When that day came though, she would make sure the girl met up to not only her brother's but her expectations as well. Zuko couldn't have some weakling as a girlfriend, he needed someone who could take care of herself.

The huntress felt a little guilty at the moment, she was basically planning out her brother's life to the way she wanted it. What about her needs? Of course a boy would come in the picture, not any time soon, hopefully. What would she do when the time does come, and what about her brother?

She shook her head from those thoughts, they didn't need to think like that, especially during a mission.

The next few hours Azula laid her head on her knees not moving from her earlier position and just listened to the sound of the waves as she tried to drown out the negative thoughts in her head.

Zuko woke up the next morning, apparently throwing up could tire you out and make you really thirsty. He stood up and stretched, cracking his aching neck. Next time he would fall asleep on his sleeping mat. He glanced around and saw his sister leaning against the sail post, asleep. She must have stayed up all night, she had been doing that lately.

The hunter pursed his lips and laid out her sleeping mat in the shade, before walking over to the huntress, gathering her into his strong arms, and laying her on her mat before covering her with a blanket. She opened her eyes breifly "Zuko?" she asked tiredly.

He gently pushed her down as she tried to get up "Sleep Zula, you've been up all night."

Without further protest his sister fell back asleep. Zuko smiled before frowning, he had no idea how far from Kyoshi they were, it could be days before they finally arrived. He was ready to start the mission, it has been awhile, and he needed to let out some tension.

A loud growl erupted from his stomach, he realized he hasn't eaten since the previous night. Digging through his pack he found some left over dinner he assumed Azula ate yesterday. He rolled his eyes, she was supposed to wake him up for dinner, then again knowing his sister, she wouldn't listen to him when he ordered her around.

After his lunch he noticed a small speck in the horizon, a small smile formed on his mouth, they were near Kyoshi.

He went over to his sister and shook her awake. The fire that flashed in her eyes when she woke up, scared the hell out of him. Maybe he should have let her sleep.

"What!" she snapped out.

He backed up to a safe distance away "We're near Kyohsi."

She stood up and walked over to the railing of the boat and gazed out. "Looks like it." she said.

They finally made it to the shore line of the island, where they noticed a small viallge about a mile away.

"Should we head to the village?" she asked.

Zuko nodded "We need to get information about the murders."

The siblings made their way towards the village, it was a decent size. There were a few shops that formed the market place and huts that formed a circle as a barrier. This must be a tight-nipped community.

"Come on, let's walk through the market place." Zuko said tightening the straps of his Dao Swords.

He led his sister to a fish stand, well what he thought was a fish stand, there was only the stench of fish that gave it away.  
The town seemed like it was on the verge of starvation.

"Hey, you!" a voice said.

The siblings looked over and saw a girl in a large green sarshi approaching them. Azula rose an eyebrow, the girl had white make up over her face, red lip liquid on her lips, and black liner over her eyes.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm Zuko and this is my sister Azula. We...erm...landed here on our boat. We've been lost at sea for a few days." the hunter said glancing over at his sister who was rolling her eyes.

Her brother was not good at lying to save his life. "Hmm...how did you survive the boat ride?"

Azula blinked, pretending to play dumb "What do you mean?"

The girl put her hand on her hips "A sea monster has been attacking out ships. Nothing makes it past the southern border of the gulf."

"We didn't see anything, then again we were on a tiny sail boat nothing to catch the attention of a monster right?" he said.

The girl pursed her lips "You're right" she then glanced around the village "it's really had an affect on the village, trade has been difficult and the foreign supplies are coming less and less." she said with a sigh.

Zuko looked over at his sister who was giving the girl, what he thought was a sympathetic look.

"Anyways, my name is Suki." she said introducing herself.

Before any of the siblings could reply a loud voice rang out "Suki!"

She smiled slightly "Sokka, over here!" she called out turning around.

Azula looked over the girls shoulder and saw a boy, around her brother's age approached them, he was tall, not as tall as his brother, he had the bluest eyes she has ever seen, and his hair was styled in a traditional warriors wolf tail. He must be from the water tribes.  
She felt her cheeks heat up a little before she shook her head with a scowl on her face. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The huntress felt something clench in her stomach before she shook the feeling away. Why was she getting so worked up? Especially over a boy that she's never talked to before.

"Zuko, Azula, this is Sokka, he's...my boyfriend?" she said unsure.

Sokka chuckled nervously "Yeah...boyfriend" he said scratching the back of his neck.

He glanced over at the two siblings, his eyes widening "YOU'RE THE FIRE HUNTERS!" he exclaimed.

Zuko sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose while Azula glared at the boy "Yes." she said quietly.

Suki crossed her arms "So much for being lost a sea" she said.

"Fine. We're here to find out about the killings." Zuko said.

Sokka grinned "So am I!" he said.

Azula rose an eye brow "You're serious?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course, I'm the best hunter in the Southern Water Tribe. You wouldn't believe the crazy monster's I've come across." he said chuckling.

"I'm sure we can." Zuko mumbled.

"Why don't we head to my hut, where we could talk privately." Sokka said looking around.

He was right, it wasn't safe talking in the public, especially about monsters. The two siblings nodded their heads and followed the boy to a small hut at the end of the village. "I'll see you around Sokka" Suki said before walking away, Sokka shrugged before he led the two teens away from the village.

"I heard great things about you guys. Sorry about your dad by the way." he said looking over his shoulder at them.

"How do you know about our dad?" Azula asked.

"Word travels fast in the Hunter world" he said with a smile.

His smile brought an uneasy feeling in Azula's stomach, like she was sick, except it felt good. She frowned and looked away from the blue eyed boy.

"Welcome to Casa de Sokka." he excalimed as he let the siblings into the hut "Sorry it's not much but I don't plan on staying long. You know us hunters, gotta keep moving." he said sheepishly.

Zuko gave him an understanding nod "So let's get down to buisness huh?" The water tribe boy said.

"These are all the clues I've gathered from the bodies that have washed up on shore." Sokka said "The bite, it's way to big to be a normal sea monster, especially to be in cooler waters like this. It also seemed to attack at dawn, not a normal time for monsters to feed"

Azula looked over at his sketch of the bite marks that Sokka drew on a piece of paper, he was a decent artist. Zuko snatched the paper from her hands earning a punch in the gut from his sister before he pulled out The Book and began searching through it.

The huntress groaned "Get comfortable, this will take awhile."

Zuko looked up and glared at his sister before returning to his work "It's called research Zula, try it some time."

"I'm more into action, sorry brother." she said glancing down at her nails.

Sokka chuckled "Wow, are you guys always like this?"

Azula furrowed her eye brows "Like what?" she asked.

"The bickering you guys do. It's quite amusing." he leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

She snorted "We don't bicker."

Sokka rose his hands up in surrender "Hey, no need to start an arguement. Just stating what I'm seeing."

Azula rolled her eyes "So what bring's a hunter from the Southern Water Tribe to Kyoshi?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Same reason as you. I heard about the killings a few weeks ago and left the South as soon as I could. I've been stuck there for awhile and couldn't let an oppertunity like this pass." he said.

"We'll you seem like your having a great time; you have a hut, food, and a girl friend. So why don't you just stay here?" she said raising an eye brow.

Sokka shrugged "I don't like being stuck in one place for so long. Why would I stay here if there's a world of adventure out there waiting for me?" he said looking out the window where he could see the ocean not too far from where they were.

Azula looked down "You have a point, but what about your girlfriend?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Just a fling I guess. Relationships aren't really my thing, I guess until a meet a girl worth wild then I'll maybe consider being in a relationship." he said looking over at her.

Did that have a double meaning to it? She was just over thinking this. Stupid hormones.

"Ah, so you're a lone wolf?" she asked a hint of a smile on her face.

The blue eyed boy shrugged with a smirk "You could say that."

Zuko glanced over at his sister and watched as she smiled at the boy, he rose an eyebrow, she had never been interesting in boys before well except for Jet, but that was history. He was going to keep an eye on the two of them.

"Okay! Well I know what we're after." Zuko said setting the book down, pretending to be oblivious to the two hunters.

"What is it?" Azula asked

"An Unagi." he said.

"A what?" Sokka asked.

The Unagi was a rare monster that lived in warmer waters, Ozai had told them of it before after he came into their camp one day, after he went on a solo hunt, smelling of fish and blood.

"An Unagi is a sea monster that usually lives in warmer waters" Azula said but she shook her head "Why would one be in Kyoshi? The waters a nearly freezing."

Zuko shook his head "I'm not sure, but we're going to have to kill it."

Azula's eyes widened "The Unagi! It's a damn Unagi! Do know how hard that will be, considering we'll have to be on a boat?" she asked.

Sokka looked at the fuming huntress "Hey guys, it's just a sea monster. How big could it be?" he said trying to ease the tension.

The golden eye boy glared at Sokka "Let's just say this isn't a Sava Nero, its much, much bigger" he said.

"We just need to figure out a plan." Sokka said scratching the back of his neck.

"Let's not go with Zuko's plans, he usually uses me as bait." Azula grumbled leaning against the wall.

Zuko groaned "Are we really going to start with that again? I told you it was the only thing I could think of!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Then you must not be the greatest hunter if that's all you could think of" she said glaring.

Sokka put his hands up between the two siblings before Zuko could say a word "Look, we have a monster on our hands. You guys can settle this later, now can we just focus on this mission?" he asked looking at both hunters.

"Fine" they both said simutaniously.

Sokka let out a sigh "Okay. I think I have an idea. Why don't we use a fake ship to distract the Unagi, no one will be used as bait and no one will get hurt" he said glancing over at Azula before continuing "Then I'll distract it while Zuko uses his firebending on it."

It was simple and do-able. Sokka was really a plan guy. 'Zuko should take some lessons from that guy' Azula thought bitterly.

"Sounds like a plan" Zuko said.

"Great, let's get some shut eye, we'll be waking up early tomorrow." he said.

The three teens fell asleep quickly. It seemed like she only slept for five minutes soon Sokka was shaking her awake. Zuko was in the background chuckling, waiting for his sister to lash out at the boy, but it never came. Zuko narrowed his eyes at his sister as she stood up and stretched. "What?" she snapped when she noticed her brother looking at her.

"Let's get going." he grumbled.

They reached the beach before dawn where two ships waited. Azula rose an eye brow and glanced over at Sokka "Where did these boats come from?" she asked.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck "Suki." he said before walking on the dock.

"Okay, I'll get in this boat, let it sail and jump off while the Unagi attacks, you guys take this one, do the same if the monster gets your boat instead of mine." he said glancing over at the two shocked siblings.

"That's suicide." Zuko said.

Sokka walked on the boat "Hey, this is how we killed our sea monsters in the South. Now let's get a move on, it's almost dawn."

The two hunters glanced nervously at each other before getting into the opposte boat "Zuko, wait for my signal before you attack, we gotta set the aim right!" Sokka shouted through the wind.

Azula watched as the rays of the sun began to peak over the horizon, it was really beautiful, too bad they couldn't enjoy it before a jolt hit their boat causing Azula to stumble over.

Zuko reached over and helped his sister up "Damn it." he said "Look's like the Unagi chose our boat."

Her shouldres slumped "Great."

"I guess we'll have to forget Sokka's plan and go with instinct huh?" he said with a smile.

"Looks like it." Azula said before a roar caught their attention and the boat began to rock back and forth.

Looking up, she saw the biggest, and most frightening monster in her life "Zuko?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to kill it?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said truthfully before another roar rang through the air.

"Zula watch out!" he cried out before he shoved her away and jumped just as a tail hit the bed of the ship. She stumbled before regaining her balance, she saw a splash before looking down to see Zuko in the water.

She wasn't going to run anymore, she was not a coward. Her father taught her to not be a coward. 'Toughen up Zula.' his voice rang in her head.

"Get out of there Azula!" Sokka shouted.

The princess ignored them and ran towards the monster, her arms moving in the technique her father showed her "What are you doing?!" Zuko shouted from the water.

She could feel the power in her body, all she had to do was release it. With deep breath she moved her arms and pointed two fingers towards the monster. The lightning went through her body, she didn't move, daring not to alter its course.

Soon a cry of pain came from the monster then silence. Looking up she saw a large hole in the monster's chest, it fell back into the water causing a giant splash.

The ship she was on knocked into something, causing her to turn around and saw that Sokka had brought his boat to hers "Azula!" he shouted jumping onto her boat.

With a deep breath she collapsed to the ground, the last thing she saw were blue eyes looking down at her.

Zuko paced back and forth looking at his sleeping sister. The healer said she was fine, just in shocked. He couldn't wait until she woke up so he could give her a piece of his mind, she scared the hell out of him.

She was defiantly going to get it.

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder "Hey buddy, she's fine. I'm sure she'll wake up soon." he said leading the older boy to sit on a chair.

The Prince put his head in his hands and groaned, he couldn't help but worry, Azula was the only family he had left.

He heard a groan and looked over to see Azula waking up from her slumber. "Where am I?" she asked.

Zuko was by her side in an instant "We're at Sokka's hut. You passed out after you killed the Unagi, you know after you shot_ lighting_." he said narrowing her eyes at it.

"It was the only thing I could think of." she muttered before Zuko brought her in a hug.

"You could be as dumb as me sometimes" he mumbled.

"Nice to see you're alive" Sokka said as he walked into the room with a grin on his face.

Azula's lips turned up "It's going to take a little more than shock to bring me down" she said confidently.

Sokka shook his head "Well good thing your okay."

With that he left the two siblings alone.

"I like him." Zuko said with a chuckle.

His sister glanced up at him "Really now?" she asked.

"He seems like a great hunter, well not as great as me" he said smugly.

Azula scoffed and pushed him away from her "Yeah right brother."

Maybe, just maybe, she liked Sokka too.

* * *

**_Whoa *wipes sweat off face*_**

**_That chapter was a biggy, mostly because I introduced Sokka who WILL be an important character in the story ;)_**

**_I was going to cut the chapter into two parts but I like reading long chapters and I'm sure you guys do too._**

**_Things are getting heated with Sokka and Azula, I love that couple for some reason, it's great._**

**_Here's whats coming next in Chapter 4: Wolf Spirit_**

**_Sokka joins the Fire Hunters as they head to the North Pole where the spirit of the Great Wolf is turning his worshipers in Wolf- Shifters on every full moon. Sokka, discovers he had a long lost sister he never knew, who is also a hunter. Things heat up as romance flairs around the North Pole._**


	4. The North Pole: Part 1

**Hiii readers.**

**I am finally able to update since I just started my summer break so expect more chapters :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

* * *

It had been a week since the Unagi hunt and Azula was ready to leave the island to go on another hunt, this time Zuko couldn't help but agree. The people of Kyoshi but the firebender could feel a sense of distrust coming from the villagers.

They began loading their things onto a boat and double checking their supplies when they heard a voice call out from the distance. Azula turned and saw Sokka running towards them with a bag slung over his shoulders "Hey wait up!" he shouted out.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he chucked his bag onto the boat and turned to see the Water Tribe teen approaching the two hunters. "Wait." He panted out, leaning over and taking deep breaths of air.

"Did you need anything Sokka?" Zuko asked crossing his arms. Sokka stood up and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder "Actually there is." He said turning to the Firebender "Did you actually think you'll leave without me?"

Azula and Zuko gave each other questioning glances "Excuse me?" the huntress asked.

"Oh come on guys! We made a pretty great team that last hunt, imagine if we stuck together-"

"No" Zuko said cutting the tan boy off "We don't work well in groups"'

Sokka crossed his arms "Look, you aren't exactly Mister Idea Guy when it comes to pressure on a hunt, I'm good at making plans and I'm sure Azula could agree with me too" He said nodding his head towards the girl who narrowed her eyes at the boy. "But not the point, besides I already broke things off with Suki and I REALLY cannot stay here." He said glancing nervously behind him towards the small village.

Zuko sighed and glanced at Azula who shrugged at him. He realized there was no way they would get rid of The Water Tribe boy. "Fine, just no funny business." The firebender said pointing a finger at Sokka's chest.

Sokka rolled his eyes and pushed Zuko's finger away "Yeah yeah I get it Jerkbender." He said then turned to Azula and winked. Azula chuckled 'Jerkbender, nice nickname.' She thought.

Soon the trio was out at sea and it seemed like the perfect day to be out. "So where to next?" Azula asked as she plopped down on the deck of the boat.

Sokka and Zuko were sparring with swords and from what the huntress could see, her brother was beating the Water Tribe boy. Sokka pulled away from Zuko and turned to Azula "I heard about this case out in the North Pole, not sure if you guys are up for it."

Zuko rolled his eyes "Just tell us"

"Well I heard from a man who was from the North talking about a curse and how he had to move away with his family. So I decided to question him and found out some crazy things."

"What kind of curse?" The huntress asked

Sokka threw his sword up to block Zuko's surprise attack "Whoa there buddy, nice try." He said with a chuckle while Zuko smirked as their swords clamped against each other.

The Hunter turned to Azula and smiled "Anyways, it's a spiritual curse, given by a Spirit from the Spirit world. Unfortunately these curses aren't the easiest to break, it requires release from the Spirit itself." He said glancing away from Azula just in time to knock Zuko on his back.

"Yeild?" he asks.

Zuko narrows his eyes "Yeild."

With a grin Sokka throws down his sword and lays on the deck "So on every full moon there are strange attacks by numerous amounts of wolves who somehow enter the city, which I think are part of the curse."

"What do you think it is?" Azula asked looking over at Zuko who has already opened the book to research. She knew there was no point in trying to talk to him.

"Wolf Shifters." Sokka said.

"Wolf Shifters?" She repeated skeptically. "Yeah okay, I think you've landed too many blows to the head. There are no such thing."

Sokka chuckled "Really? Of all the things you've come across, you would think you wouldn't have doubts that any supernatural creature exist. Wolf Shifters are real."

The huntress crossed her arms and turned her head, annoyed by the boy's presence. She hated his charm and his stupid humor. But he was right, why shouldn't she believe in Wolf Shifters, surely if Blood Benders exist Wolf Shifters do to. Sokka glanced at her from the corner of his eye nervously.

"My grandmother, who was also a huntress, told me stories of how the Moon Spirit was turning her worshipers into wolves, to serve as her minions during the Full Moon where her powers were at their peak."

He paused to see if he was still paying attention, to his surprise she was turned to face him with her face ontop of her knees, staring intently at him "And then?" she asked.

"She said it spread through the village and caused chaos."

_FLASHBACK_

"Kanna! The village is being attacked!" a warrior said entering her tent as she sharpened her spear. With a gasp of fear she quickly grabbed her weapon and along with a small dagger.

Screams could be heard all through the village along with howls and growls. "Kanna! We must protect the women and children" her husband Akio said running up to her. She could see the blood stains on his parka.

"What's going on?" she asked as they began to run through the large village. This has never happened in the South before, no attacks like this. Wolves were never this close to the homes, they were just as afraid as humans were to them. It didn't make any sense.

"Chief, get over here." One of Akio's men called out. Kanna and Akio ran to the edge of the village where they saw Yutta, Akio's right hand man withering on the floor in pain.

"Akio, help me!" he cried out.

Her husband ran over to him before the sound of flesh ripping and bones moving caused him to stop and stare in horror as his best friend turned into a wolf right in front of him.

His glowing Silver eyes stared at Akio's ice blue ones before it growled and pounced. "No!" Kanna says as she runs with spear in hand.

She was too late, its razor sharp claws dug into her husband's chest, coming out his back. Akio turned his head to his wife and looked into her eyes "I love you Kanna." He said. She ran to catch him before he hit the snow "Wake up Akio, you can't leave us, you can't!" she pleads and begs.

Suddenly seeing red, Kanna began to chase the grey wolf as it ran through the village in search of its next victim. Feeling lost the huntress ran to the town square in search of the wolf.

"Mamma!" a small voice cried out.

Kanna's heart stopped, she knew that voice. With a sudden burst of energy she ran to the outside of her home where she saw the same wolf with its back arched and teeth bared staring at her six year old son who was up against the igloo.

"Hakoda, sweetheart, do not move a muscle." Kanna commands to her son.

"Mom, I'm scared." He says, he bright blue eyes wide with fear as he kept his eyes on the large wolf.

"Don't be, remember you are a warrior, we aren't scared of anything." She says giving him and encouraging smile.

He looks away from the wolf for a second to nod his head at his mother. "Now, you're going to run Hakoda, okay?"

Her son looked over at the wolf in fear "No, no, don't look at him, just at me Hakoda."

The six year old looked at his mother "Okay." He said in a small voice.

"Now!" she yelled.

Faster than he has ever ran, Hakoda ran through the wolf's legs and into his mother's arms. The wolf turned to them preparing to pounce. "This is for Akio you bastard." Kanna said as she held her spear up and ran towards the wolf.

_PRESENT_

"So that was the day our village lost its Chief and the day we destroyed all the wolf shifters along with gaining knowledge of them." Sokka says as he watched the sun begin to set.

"Wow, so you know how to find and hunt these things?" Zuko asks. The water tribe boy turned and nodded.

"It's not an easy task, we need to find some sort of Priest in the North Pole or someone who has connection to the Spirit World so we can talk to the Spirit who is the cause of all this." Sokka said.

"Well we're going to need a plan, what if we come across Shifters?" Azula asked.

"Don't use being on them, it doesn't really work unless you make an ice dagger, weapons are preferable. Aim for the neck or back of the head, those are soft spots and you'll most likely kill them with the first strike." Sokka said as he pulled out a piece of paper and drew a smaller scale of a Wolf Shifter.

He pointed at the soft spots and made sure to emphasize on the claws "Those and the teeth are what you have to worry about, once their teeth are latched on to you most likely that body part will come off or you'll die. The claws are very sharp, they can go straight through your body and kill you instantly."

Zuko glanced at his sister worriedly, these Shifters seemed more dangerous than he thought. If they were that bad, how could the entire city of the North Pole survive?

"One more thing." Sokka said looking up at the siblings, his face serious "If you see someone Shift in front of your eyes don't hesitate to kill them, once they are wolves they are shifters for the rest of their lives, there's no use to sparing them. They aren't thinking, it's like the wolf possesses them and takes over their body."

Azula looked away, she wouldn't know how to handle seeing a person shift in front of her, especially a child. But she knew she was going to have to do it, for the sake of keeping others safe. That's what her father taught her.

"How long until we get to the North Pole?" Zuko asked.

"We're in the North Pole already dummy head." Azula said rolling her eyes "The city itself is still a few more house away."

Zuko and Sokka groaned in annoyance "Is there land anywhere near?"

Azula knocked them both on their heads and looked around and noticed the last pieces of land nearby "There." She says pointing.

Sokka steers the ship towards the small island and stops at the sandshore. "Great Sokka, now we're going to have to push the ship back into sea when we leave." Zuko said.

"Hey! There's no dock nearby and if we dropped anchor at sea we would of have to swim to shore so don't get grumpy with me Jerkbender!"

Zuko and Sokka were glaring at each other standing chest to chest angrily. Azula rolled her eyes and shoved them away from each other "Listen of you two want to keep fighting like a bunch of girls then by all means continue but I'm going to hunt for food, you know so we can survive." She said adjusting her bow and arrows on her back and headed into the forest.

"Wait Azula we didn't even walk the perimeter we don't know what's out there." Zuko said.

"Then go look around!" She shouted annoyed.

The firebender's shoulder slumped and grumbled, grabbing his sword and obeyed his sisters orders. "Come on Sokka or do you want to stay here alone?"

The water tribe boy grabbed his spear and followed the steaming boy.

They walked in silence until Sokka decided he was tired of not speaking "So what's your story Fire Boy?"

Zuko glanced at Sokka from the corner of his eye "I'm sure you've heard the stories." He said dismissively.

"Yeah but who know' if they're true."

The firebender groaned "Look, my mom died when I was younger then my dad took us away from Palace life to raise us to hunt supernatural beings as a way to avenge our mother. That's all to know."

Sokka was about to reply when he heard a cry. He looked over at Zuko who had grown pale "Azula!"

They ran through the snowy forest and saw a figure lying on the ground. The skidded to a halt when they noticed a blue parka instead of Azula's red one.

They hid behind some bushes as they watched the girl, knowing they should help but they didn't know if she was a monster or not.

"Damn it." She hissed as she sat up and cradled her leg.

Zuko watched closely as she laid back down with a sigh. He saw she had wild, long, thick brown hair, tan skin, and from what he could see very blue eyes. "Zuko what do we do?" Sokka asked.

"Damn you snowy terrain, damn you waterbending for sucking, damn you bow and arrow for not working, and damn you wolves for attacking me." She growled out as she tended to her wound.

A small whimper left her mouth as she put cold ice on her bitten leg. Zuko stared at the girl and knew what he had to do.

Getting out of the bushes he slowly approached the girl.

Her eyes widened as she readied her bow "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't get near me!" she screamed "I wont hesitate to shoot." She threatened.

"Whoa there sister, we aren't going to hurt you." Sokka said ducking down, Zuko grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back a few steps.

"Just lower your weapon, I'm Zuko and this is Sokka." The firebender said gesturing to his companion.

She lowed her bow before letting out a hiss and looked down at her leg. "Come on we have to get you to a safe place and my sister can tend to your wound." Zuko said getting closer to her.

The blue eyed girl looked at him skeptically before nodding her head allowing the stranger to pick her up in his arms.

"What's your name?" Zuko asked looking down at her and noticed she was nervously looking around before meeting his golden eyes.

"Katara." She said.

"Well you're in good hands now Katara." He said before turning to Sokka who was watching Katara with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah?" The water tribe bow asked.

"Grab her things and let's find Azula." Zuko said gesturing to Katara's bow and arrow along with her small sack.

"So what are you doing out here alone?" the hunter asked the small girl his arms.

"I'm on a mission." She said crossing her arms.

"Mission?"

"I'm on a case about Wolf Shifters. I _was_ on my way to the North Pole when my boat was attacked by some rouge wolves who decided that I was their next meal but I managed to escape them. They didn't leave without a taste of me I guess." She said looking down at her bleeding leg.

"Wait. You're a hunter?" Sokka asked.

She looked over Zuko's shoulder to look at the blue eyed boy "Yeah, I have been since I was a child."

"Where are you from?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"South Pole." She said quietly "But I was raised in the Earth Kingdom on a small farm, let's just say it wasn't the best place to live especially with monsters roaming the place."

"How do you know you're from the South?" he couldn't help but asked.

She gave him a 'are you stupid' look before pointing at her eyes "Blue eyes, tan skin? Plus I have this." She pulled down her parka around her neck to reveal a necklace.

"My mother's necklace!" they both said.

"What?" they said together again.

Zuko looked nervously between the two "I think you just discovered you have a long lost sibling."

The two blue eyed teens stared at each other "I have a brother?" she asked in a small voice.

"I guess so." He said with a grin.

Tears flowed down her eyes "Nice to meet you brother."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair "You too little sis."

Zuko smiled and realsed they were near the camp, he could smell meat cooking and hear a fire going "It seems like Azula has everything ready for us."

As they neared the make shift camp, Azula looked up from her work to see her brother carrying a girl. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She stood up and brushed her pants and approached the two boys "When I told you to check the perimeter I didn't expect a girl back." She said crossing her arms.

"Well turns out she's Sokka's long lost sister." Zuko said as he set Katara down by the fire.

"Her leg's injured, can you patch her up Azula?" Sokka asked looking into her eyes.

She tried not to blush and nodded her head, kneeling down in front of Katara and grabbing her sack that had healing herbs in it.

Zuko watched Katara with an intense gaze, she seemed so different from all the huntresses, why was she alone? Katara felt his gaze and blushed nervously before smiling at him.

He smiled back before looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

The Hunter had a feeling that this mission was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Yay Katara is here!**

**Sorry for the lack of big monster hunting in this Chapter but it is Part 1 and i felt the need to include the back story about the Shifters with Sokka's family.**

**And to talk about Kanna's husband since she ran away from the North Pole she never married Pakku so she had to have had a husband or something since she had Hakoda. **

**Anyways just wanted to clear that up.**

**Next Chapter is Part 2: The group finally makes it to the North Pole where they meet Yue. Azula is jealous and Zuko's little crush on Katara escalates. Not to forget the Wolf- Shifters and the Moon Spirit. **


End file.
